staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5158 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5158); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5159 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5159); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 3; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Rodzina Rabatków I - Wyprawa do krainy lodowców, odc. 39 (The Ice Expedition); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słodkie pociechy (Les enfants, j'adore) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Didier Albert; wyk.:Claire Borotra, Yvon Back, Marie-France Pisier, Patrick Guerineau; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Niezwykli rybacy cz. 1 (The life of birds- Fishing for a living); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1542; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1931 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2031; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5160); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5161); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1543; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Klan - odc. 1932 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2032; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Śmieci Emilki, odc. 4 (Emily’s Rubbish); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Skarby Małgosi - odc. 14 (Night creatures); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Francji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park 3) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Sam Neill, Tea Leoni, William H. Macy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Superbohaterowie (Mystery men) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Kinka Usher; wyk.:Hank Azaria, Claire Forlani, Janeane Garofalo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Glina - odc. 19/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Glina - odc. 20/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 1/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 1/13 The Wrath of Graham); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 2/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 2/13 Fear Itself); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Słodkie pociechy (Les enfants, j'adore) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Didier Albert; wyk.:Claire Borotra, Yvon Back, Marie-France Pisier, Patrick Guerineau; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Radio Romans - odc. 22/32 - Zaręczyny; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 16/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Rozbite szczęście, odc.20; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 136 Rocznica (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Anniversary)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (24); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 464 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Tancerze - odc. 23 "Pod wpływem chwili"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Gaudeamus z Wrocławia; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 16:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 2/12 - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 60; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Kabaretożercy - (4); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 414 - Zdrowie na kredyt; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (42); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Awantura o spadek (Splitting Heirs) 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1993); reż.:Robert M. Young; wyk.:Eric Idle, Rick Moranis, Barbara Hershey, John Cleese, Catherina Zeta-Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 A jednak po nas coś zostanie... koncert z okazji 60 lecia Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Dwa serca (Two of Hearts) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1999); reż.:Harvey Frost; wyk.:Gail O'Grady, Rob Stewart, Marta Maples; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Miasto prywatne 72'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jacek Skalski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Dariusz Gnatowski, Maciej Kozłowski, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka, Mirosław Zbrojewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 S jak szpieg - Gwiazda wśród szpiegów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Ostatni Bojownicy (Last Fighters, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:11 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:38 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:14 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Elementarz mam - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Jasny horyzont 17.10 Pod górę 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności flesz 18.05 Pomysł na weekend 18.15 Co słychać u... 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Trudny rynek - program publicystyczny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 S jak szpieg - Gwiazda wśród szpiegów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Ostatni Bojownicy (Last Fighters, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:11 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:38 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:14 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:14 Elementarz mam - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO 05:37 Forum - wydanie 116; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.50 Titan - nowa Ziemia - film animowany, USA 2000 08.45 Świat według Kiepskich (52, 53) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (51, 52) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (201) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (176) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (76) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie 2 (42, 43) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (202) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (79) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Eragon - film fantasy, USA 2006 22.05 Aeon Flux - film SF, USA 2005 00.00 Niewolnicy Nowego Jorku - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 02.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (132) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Niania (3, 4) - serial komediowy 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (133) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Kung Fu Panda - film animowany, USA 2008 21.55 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 1973 00.05 Ostry poker w Małym Tokio - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 01.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talkshow 02.35 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.50 Telesklep 04.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show TV 4 4:55 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:15 Lalola - odc. 115, Argentyna 2007 6:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 22, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 20, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 33, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 34, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 205, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 23, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 23, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 9, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 10, USA 2006 22:00 Śmierć na talerzu - odc. 5, Singapur 2008-2010 23:05 Tropical Passion - film erotyczny, USA 00:55 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Marina Odcinek: 30 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 750 6:50 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 13 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 8:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 9 9:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 43 10:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 44 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Marina Odcinek: 31 14:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 14 15:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 16:00 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 17:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 45 17:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 46 18:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 9 19:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 19:35 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 20:05 Guzikowcy 22:20 Czarna skrzynka 0:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 1:30 Arkana magii 3:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 544 9:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 24 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 24 11:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 24 12:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 34 12:30 (???) 26. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Monte Carlo 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 545 15:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 25 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 25 17:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 25 18:00 Z archiuwm policji Odcinek: 5 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 25 19:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 26 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 70 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 33 20:30 Akcja: Krokodyl 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 96 23:00 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 5 23:30 Pożądanie i zdrada 1:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 2:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 9 4:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 5 5:00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 07:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Adio pomidory; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 8/57 Butelka w morzu; Zniknięcie Buli narciarza (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie- Szarlotka po staropolsku; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Doręczyciel - odc. 4/14* - Ważna przesyłka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 13:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - Zawiść; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (9) gość: Stanisław Sojka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 10* - Radio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 2 - Super reklama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (101) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kabaret na piątek 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 409 - Szkoła przetrwania; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Jurki, Tercet czyli Kwartet; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kino Mistrzów - Dług 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Jacek Borcuch, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński, Joanna Szurmiej, Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 2 - Super reklama; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10* - Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dom - odc. 4/25 - A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Znaki szczególne - odc. 6 - Dom; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Zumba z fitness center 07.15 Muzyka w TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena (22) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (23) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:45 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 0:00 Piaskiem po oczach 0:20 Polska i świat 1:00 Rozmowa bardzo polityczna 1:30 Fakty po Faktach 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:55 Supermeteo 3:00 Dzień po dniu 4:00 Multikino 4:20 Polska i świat 5:00 Portfel 5:20 Supermeteo 5:25 Maja w ogrodzie 5:55 Supermeteo TVN CNBC 7:00 Pieniądze od rana 8:00 Dzień na rynkach 11:00 Pieniądze od rana 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:30 Biznes lunch 13:30 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:00 Godzina dla pieniędzy 15:00 Rynki dnia 18:00 Biznes lunch 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:30 Bilans tygodnia 20:00 Firma 20:30 Godzina dla pieniędzy 21:30 90 minut 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 90 minut 1:00 Plansze biznesowe Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 73 7:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 150 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1151 8:45 Samo życie Odcinek: 1487 9:30 Rusz głową 10:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 7 11:15 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 150 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 291 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 40 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 147 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 266 15:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 42 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 77 16:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 151 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka Odcinek: 292 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 194 Sezon: 5 19:00 Graczykowie_ Buła i spóła Odcinek: 74 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1152 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1488 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 267 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 148 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 156 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 41 0:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 292 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1488 1:30 Graczykowie _ Buła i spóła Odcinek: 74 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 194 Sezon: 5 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1152 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 148 4:30 Zabić z miłości Odcinek: 5 5:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 7 Polsat Sport 7:00 Manchester City - Juventus Turyn 9:10 Liga Europejska 11:10 Lech Poznań - Red Bull Salzburg 13:10 Liga Europejska 14:10 Polska - Brazylia 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn we Włoszech 17:00 Bułgaria - Polska 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn we Włoszech 21:00 Niemcy - Włochy 23:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb Eurosport 8:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Melbourne 10:00 Turniej WTA w Tokio 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dusznikach-Zdroju 14:00 Drużynowy Puchar Świata w Dubaju 14:30 Drużynowy Puchar Świata w Dubaju 17:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dusznikach-Zdroju 18:00 Letnia Grand Prix w Libercu 19:45 Światowe Igrzyska Jeździeckie w Kentucky 21:15 PBA Tour w USA Odcinek: 16 22:15 Super Grand Prix w USA 23:15 Intel Extreme Masters w Szanghaju 23:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Dusznikach-Zdroju 0:45 Letnia Grand Prix w Libercu Canal + 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Czerwone berety 9:40 Klasa 11:50 Biała sukienka 13:05 Meduzy 14:30 Możdżer+ 18:10 Prawdziwe oblicze Charliego 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Amerykański tata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 George Michael - koncert w Londynie 22:35 Jeszcze raz 0:15 Informers 2:00 Killshot 3:35 Jedenaste: Nie uciekaj 5:25 Mija czas HBO 6:00 Uroki życia 7:30 Dom 9:30 Boisko z marzeń 11:15 Opowieść Mary 13:00 Zakochana złośnica 14:35 Upierdliwiec 16:05 Speed Racer 16:20 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 92 18:50 Hancock 20:25 Street Fighter: Legenda Chun-Li 22:00 Wyposażony Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 22:30 Akolici 0:00 Diamentowe psy 1:35 Niezła sztuka 2:55 Klientka 4:35 Krwawe wzgórza Cinemax 6:00 W Kairze 7:30 Dorośli 8:55 Mur Adama 10:30 Szeroko otwarte okna 12:15 Lustro 13:50 Wstyd 15:30 Dorośli 16:55 Molly 18:25 Mur Adama 20:00 Człowiek, który chciał być królem 22:05 W Kairze 23:35 Robota 1:10 Wideo Benny'ego 3:00 Katalin Varga 4:25 Chattahoochee 5:35 Dogodny moment Tele 5 6:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 139 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 140 13:00 Mroczne niebo Odcinek: 19 14:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 21 15:05 Urodzisz moje dziecko 16:50 Lub czasopisma 17:00 Zawód: szpieg Odcinek: 8 18:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 22 19:00 Mroczne niebo Odcinek: 20 20:00 Grupa specjalna 21:55 Porachunki Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Miejskie legendy Odcinek: 1 0:15 Podniecający miesiąc modowy 1:45 Nocny patrol TVP Kultura 08:05 Szklany dom 49'; film TVP; reż.:Małgorzata Kopernik - Krzystek; wyk.:Dorota Pomykała, Danuta Balicka, Artur Barciś, Ewa Ciepiela, Aleksander Fabisiak, Krystyna Feldman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Międzynarodowy Dzień Muzyki - Koncert Filharmoników Nowojorskich w Phenianie (The New York Philharmonic in Pyongyang); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Strefa sztuki - Inbetweens; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Jesień z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Mark Lilla; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Zagraj allegro (Play me allegro) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); reż.:Alon Alsheich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Kino Mistrzów - Pod wulkanem (Under the Volcano) 107'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Meksyk (1984); reż.:John Huston; wyk.:Albert Finney, Carlos Riquelme, James Villiers, Anthony Andrews; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Młodzi polscy instrumentaliści - Marcin Zdunik; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Deszcz pada na naszą miłość (Det regnar pa var karlek) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1946); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Barbro Kollberg, Birger Malmsten, Gösta Cederlund, Ludde Gentzel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO, Na żywo 17:55 Powstanie Warszawskie 1944 - sześćdziesiąt lat później 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Sapija; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Caffe Taci - Operowe Szaleństwo (Mad about Opera The Caffe Taci in New York) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Daniel Finkernagel, Alexander Lück; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Nasza klasa (Klass) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Estonia (2007); reż.:Ilmar Raag; wyk.:Vallo Kirs, Pärt Uusberg, Lauri Pedaja, Paula Solvak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Być Cyganem - Ulubiony synek tatusia (El fill de son padre); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2009); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Rockowy początek nocy - Genesis: "Three Sides Live" (Genesis: Three Sides Live); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 01:20 Artyści niepokorni - Errata do biografii - Zofia Romanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Artyści niepokorni - Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Kino nocne - Zwierciadło (Zierkalo) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1975); reż.:Andriej Tarkowski; wyk.:Margarita Terekowa, Ignat Daniltsew, Larisa Tarkowskaja, Ałła Demidowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Strefa sztuki - Ryszard Stanisławski, Muzeum otwarte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jesień z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Mark Lilla; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Ciężkie czasy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - Makary Sieradzki - współpracownik Witolda Pileckiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 U siebie - Nie jestem już gadzio; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ex Libris - 15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - Obcy wśród swoich - odc. 6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Tropem syberyjskiej ucieczki; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - U źródeł cywilizacji - Edyta Stein; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Legendy polskiego sportu - Cudowne dzieci Keveya; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Deyna; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jarosław Stypa, Beata Dzianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Typowy życiorys mazurski; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Niezłomny generał Mieczysław Boruta-Spiechowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Pietrkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Biografie - Daremna misja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Blisko, coraz bliżej - Ojcowski dom - odc. 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Ex Libris - 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Nasza Ziemia. Wieś się nie poddaje; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bez komentarza - Powstanie Warszawskie - 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 U siebie - Pluton Słowaków 535; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Konsul z Jerozolimy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Moja Warszawa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Mieć szczęście; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Latający Holender Tadeusz Andersz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Wojny innych ludzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bukojemski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dwie świątynie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Spacerek staromiejski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Bukojemski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Michał Bukojemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Wojciech Wieczorek. Jak powstawała "Więź"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku